


【授翻：鬼火，民选官，虫大叔，与锯末女孩】

by Lemenlon



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen, 来世, 死亡, 童年, 记忆, 遗忘, 食人暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon
Summary: 他已经死了许久——比他所度过的‘生命’都要长。长许多。他不记得多少之前的事，当他仍拥有一颗心和一个大脑和身体里的血液。当他仍然拥有血肉。他只知道那是很久之前了。很久，很久。--他们中的三个都已逝世，还有一个从未出生。杰克，镇长，乌基布基，与莎莉。和活着（或死去）的意义又是什么。





	【授翻：鬼火，民选官，虫大叔，与锯末女孩】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Will-o'-Wisp, The Elected Official, The Bug Man, and the Sawdust Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697716) by [midnightdiddle (gooseberry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry/pseuds/midnightdiddle). 

> Also posted at http://lemenlon.lofter.com/post/30920042_1c6ef77ef

**杰克 ——** **低吟着的鬼火**

他已经死了许久——比他所度过的‘生命’都要长。长许多。他不记得多少_之前_的事，当他仍拥有一颗心和一个大脑和身体里的血液。当他仍然拥有血肉。

他只知道那是很久之前了。很久，很久。

他死得比镇长要早，比乌基布基要早——比几乎所有人都要早，可能只除了那几个吸血鬼。他记不起来他死的时候吸血鬼们在不在那儿——醒来只剩一具骷髅，成为他们的南瓜王。

他称那为他的童年，当他跟莎莉聊天时，坐在他们的丘顶上，他说，“当我还是个孩子的时候——”

他记不起来他们是否也叫他杰克，或者是幽火之类的东西。他记得一座农场，不过，还有一直延伸到树林那头的长长的沼泽湿地。记得几条狗，几匹马，院里啄食的一群鸡。记得燃烧，皮肤燃烧的灼痛，和一丝到嘴边却叫不出来的荧光。

然后来到这儿，许久之前。来到这，已经死去，一具没有皮肤没有大脑没有心脏的骷髅，一缕不知名的幽魂。再然后，当吸血鬼们问，“你的名字叫什么，”在说。

“鬼——杰克。杰克。”

他们的世界空荡荡，只有远处只手可数的惊叫鬼慢慢淡去——当他们想要一位王，需要一位王，许久以前，当他才刚刚逝去不久，仍然有点疲倦且困惑，带着萤火在他的骨髓深处燃动的感觉——当他们需要一位王，需要一个人来让他们神化、让他们恐惧、让他们盲目地追随，像小孩子追着一丝幽光穿过沼泽地（像他，趟过泥泞和污水，迷失了想要找到回家的路，追寻着那_低声呢喃的鬼火—— _），他记得他说，“我来。”

**小镇镇长 ——** **一位民选官员**

他们叫他镇长，听从他说的每一句话。

他们叫他镇长，当小镇分崩离析，当贫穷的人民们挨冻受饿，他剖开了自己的喉咙。

国王不是做事的正确方式。镇长也一样，如果他们的上位并非人民的意愿。他不是民选的，那就是问题所在。他的父亲是镇长，和他的祖父，他的曾祖父，当目光所及之人尽是镇长，当你无法记起你自己的名字——

“你们不该这么做事，”他紧张地说，当吸血鬼们将他介绍给杰克。“你们不能就这样要一个王，你们需要一位民选官员。”

“一位民选官员？”杰克问。“我来这没有很久。那是什么？”

“像是一位镇长，”他说，“一个由人们选出来的人。所以大家都能满意。”

“一位镇长。”杰克眨了眨，黑漆漆、空洞洞的眼眶。镇长咽了口气。“你叫什么名字？”

“我——”他开口，但他记不起自己的名字。也记不起他父亲的，或是他祖父的，曾祖父的。什么也记不住，只有那场过早到来的霜冻，他们来不及收割农作，他来不及从别处运来物资，他来不及把一切扳回正轨。“镇长。”

“啊，”杰克说，他微笑时嘴巴看起来像一道裂口。“我们的镇长。”

**乌基布基 ——** ** 游荡街头的****虫大叔**

他在亚特兰大出生，他也在亚特兰大死去。

他是个胖男人，抽着他永远付不起的雪茄。街巷上下的孩子们管他叫虫大叔，他们的母亲总会给他嫌恶的眼神。好像他是个寄生虫。肮脏的寄生虫。人们的噩梦。

以往他会在午后坐在他的门槛前，咬上他的雪茄，看着结束了一天工作的人们走回家里。而在傍晚，外出玩耍的小孩们跑回屋里吃晚饭时，他会走到酒吧里玩几手牌，扔几个骰子。

然后，有一次，他赢了一个小孩。

在回家路上看见了那个孩子，在月亮落下和太阳升起之间的某个时候。还挂着条鼻涕的小孩子，在早得都不算早上的时候里坐在人行道上哭得稀里哗啦。

他四处看看，确保街道上没有没人。蹲下身来，离那孩子几尺远的地方，然后说，“嘿。”

他是个胖男人，总是抽着他永远付不起的雪茄。而小孩，小孩儿都又软又嫩，入口就能化掉的骨肉。

他们叫他虫大叔，而当他们把他置在那张椅子里，束缚住他并把那个头盔罩到他头上，和缠着他手脚的铁丝，他一口咬上了空气，因为死人付不起一根雪茄。

他爬进万圣小镇，只剩一点一点的零碎，成群的蛆虫和甲虫与蚜虫。他顺着缝隙溜进来，跟着回家的小孩儿们，当月已圆，当街道空无一人，他把自己聚了起来，他的虫子们爬在对方身上。他住在一个麻布袋里，在街巷的尽头，时不时咬上一口空气。

当锁闸，惊乍，和小木桶来到这，带着头上猎枪留下的弹孔和万圣小镇里每个孩子都有的了然神色，他把他们领回了家。那晚上当他站在自己的房间里，月光从窗口洒进来照出他掷着骰的影子，他能听见楼上的孩子们在争吵，然后想起来小孩儿血肉的味道。

**莎莉 ——** **锯末填的女孩儿**

她从未出生，所以她既非活物，也不是死人。她记得凡啃斯坦博士将她缝补到一起，手臂和腿还有身体，她记得学习如何行走。她记得许多东西，因为她仍是崭新的，她也没有多少需要记。所以她锯末填充的脑袋里装满了东西，像杰克还有南瓜田还有月亮下山前黄澄澄的模样。

她由棉花和锯末和拉紧的缝合线制成。她从未拥有生命，不像万圣小镇的其他怪物，所以她不知道那会是何种模样，去拥有血肉和肌肤，或甚至骨头。她不知饥渴，不知疲累，不知疼痛。她从未感受过任何这些。

但是，当杰克将她唤做亲爱的朋友，伸出洁白的骨指牵上她的手时，她觉得她可能知道，被爱着是什么样子了。

**Author's Note:**

> *鬼火：“Will-o'-wisp”，爱尔兰民间故事中南瓜灯“Jack-a-lantern”的前身。
> 
> *虫大叔：“The Bug Man”。以及后来的“Boogie Man”称呼。


End file.
